A weapon such a rifle is often used in combination with one or more accessories, such as a sighting scope. It is common for the weapon to have a mounting rail and accessories are designed to mount to this mounting rail. Such mounting rails may be generally referred to as receiver rails. One type of receiver rail is a Weaver Rail.
A variety of mounting devices have been developed to allow accessories to be securely clamped to a receiver rail on a weapon. However, each of these mounting devices has certain limitations.